Blessfull
by Ale-ann
Summary: História de uma menina superdotada sem passado,que procura a grande união e salvação para RuneMidgard, desvendando e conhecendo os mais profundos segredos de sua regiões
1. Luz prata

_Olá pessoal ( que eu nem conheço mas...deixe quieto! ) resolvi fazer uma fic de Ragnarök Online! Digo dessa maneira porque será inspirado no jogo mesmo, pois ainda não tive a chance de ler a história mesmo! Triste né? Bem, toda essa história está há um ano e meios fazendo a maior bagunça na minha cabecinha, então, acho que eatá na hora de colocá-la para fora não? Espero que goste e se divirtão o tanto que irei me divertir escrevendo-a!_

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

As pequenas partículas voam quase invisíveis no meio do nada, no meio de mais trilhares delas. Voavam, flutuavam debaixo do Sol escaldante que torturava qualquer ser vivo que estivesse ali, inclusive, uma pequena criança que olhava assustada o vento que levava os grãos de areia para onde quer que quisesse, incluindo seus frágeis olhos que se mantinham quase fechados para que não corresse o risco de ficar cega. Olhava se um lado para o outro procurando por algo que não fosse tudo o que via, os olhos azuis escuro, como o oceano no breu, pareciam clarear-se de modo assustador, os grãos amarelos se misturavam de forma até atraente com os cabelos até maiores que ela, fios de cabelos assustadores, incrivelmente cheios de vidas formando ondulações quase impossíveis, fios de várias cores, pretos, castanho escuro, médio, claro, dourado, ruivo, loiro e loiro claro se mistaravam de forma não humana. Se não tivesse cincos anos teria quatro, uma menina sem passado, e no momento sem presente, presa num deserto sem fim, seu rosto não mostrava muita emoção, olhos os olhos azuis procuravam por algo similar a eles, ou então algo com vida.

Há quanto tempo estava ali, quando chegara, como chegara, era algo que nem ela sabia. Talvez a única coisa não deserta que via no momento a traria sua respostas. Um vulto revestido de tecidos e rápido como o vento se aproximada de forma curiosa. A cada passo que dava parecia se apressar mais, como se nunca tivesse visto algo como aquilo, ventava apenas ali, formava-se uma nuvem de areia apenas naquele local, onde o único ser vivo além dele se encontrava sentado. Adentrou a nuvem de areia sem muita dificuldade, logo após que chegou perto todos os grãos que flutuavam cairam de forma estranha ao seu restante. Um ser pequeno,com aparência bastante incomum se encontrava lá, uns dez anos mais nova que ele. Aquela área do deserto era perigosa, monstros feito de areia iludiam e atacavam quem quer que estivesse lá, como uma criança tão indefesa se econtrava viva e em boas condições? Uma barreira a protegia antes, um ser tão singular vivo no deserto, alguém que pela vontade dos deuses estava vivo:

-Venha – o ser revestido de tecidos estendeu-lhe a mão

A criança não hesitou, como se soubesse o que estava fazendo, como se tivesse toda a certeza do mundo de que poderia confiar. O sujeito cuidadosamente a levantou puxando pela pequena mão, e vagarosamente a fez montar em sua costas, a ajeitou bem:

-Segure firme, você me entende não?

Com um olhar sem expressão como se seus olhos estivessem possuído fez que sim com a cabeça, segurou-se bem firme no pescoço do garoto, analisando cada pedaço seu, pela primeira vez naqueles poucos minutos aquele ser aparentava ser algo bastante comum: uma criança curiosa. Tentava de todas as formas ficar numa posição para que pudesse ver bem o garoto, fazendo até pedir várias vezes para que se mantesse quieta enquanto corria. Era um correu rápido e sorrateiro, como se fosse para ninguém o ver, as roupas azuis e roxas escuras o faziam se passar por um borrão negro, todo seu corpo era coberto que essas roupas, em sua costas caía uma capa que chegava a ser até majestosa se não fossem os rasgos, sua boca era coberta por mais um tecido, em sua cabeça havia uma faixa amarrada, que deixava os cabelos brancos como a neve mais espetados do que já eram. Seus fios de cabelo eram a única coisa que não era treva em sua aparencia, realmente muito brancos e prateados, brilhavam fortemente com o Sol, quem os visse daquela maneira poderia até ter os olhos ofuscados.

O grande nada em amarelo logo fora deixado para trás como um simples borrão, sendo substituido por mais variado, tons de verde se misturavam com um pouco de marrom de azul, o vento quente do deserto transformou-se em algo fresco e vivo que limpava os pulmões e a pele molhada pelo calor. Com o passar das horas tons de vermelho e laranja vieram se juntar ao verde, azul e marrom de forma mágica e bela:

-Vamos parar por aqui – disse finalmente parando de correr e deixando a menina ver claramente tudo a sua volta – eu consigo sozinho mas com uma criança para tomar conta é complicado

Estavam em baixo de uma enorme árvore, não haviam muitas iguais a ela, o lugar se resumia mais em gramíneas da onde brotavam flores de várias cores, deixando o lugar naturalmente mágico ao chegar o tão belo pôr-do-sol. O jovem garoto colocou a menina sentada bem perto do tronco e um pouco mais adiante se sentou, uma das perna bem perto do corpo e a outra bem esticada. Novamente a pequena fez algo normal para uma criança, tentou copiá-lo no modo de sentar, o olhar sério, inexpressivo e possuído já não deixava nenhum rastro em sua face, tendo sumido de forma bastante estranha:

-Qual seu nome? Você tem algum? – perguntou tentando quebrar aquele silêncio perturbante

Mesmo sendo apenas uma criança, quase um bebê, sentía-se desconfortável ao ficar calado tendo-a observando-o a cada instante, era como se soubesse, jurasse ter algo a mais além do comportamento inicial esquisito e a aparência incomum.

A menina demorou um tempo para responder, parecia estar pensando, tentando se lembrar ou até inventando uma nome para que fosse seu. Após longos minutos em puro silêncio e até impaciêcia ela respondeu:

-Aijo...

-Hikaru...

-Hi...ka..ru!

-É...melhor você dormir agora...

-Hikaru andava pelo deserto...por quê?

-Não é nada de muito importante...não para você...

Pela primeira vez nessas horas, após tanto analisá-lo, percebeu suas grandes 'coisas' metálicas envolvidas num couro duro meio detonado, sem mais delongas, deu duas engatinhadas até Hikaru a esticou o braço, queria ver aquilo, não havia visto antes, não sabia o que era:

-Não! – e num movimento bastante rápido se afastou e fez a pequena recolher o braço – Isso corta! – e retirando uma de sua adagas da bainha, bem cuidadosa e levemente fez um corto em seu polegar – Viu?

-Tá... – respondeu prontamente sem dizer qualquer outra coisa

-Agora dorme...quero te levar bem cedo para Geffen amanhã para não me atrasar...

-Tá bem...

Foram as últimas palavras antes de fechar os olhos e dormir profundamente como num passe de mágica. Não sabia o que era Geffen, do que se tratava aquele lugar, porque o garoto a quisera trazer para um lugar razoavelmente longe, só sentia que podia confiar, por quê? Essa era uma pergunta a qual não sabia a tão óbvia resposta dentro de si mesma.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

_Fim!!! Final do primeiro cap, curtinho não? Como não quero invadir o conteúdo do segundo e cortá-lo pela metade depois, por isso, terminei onde devia terminar! A história é muito mais que isso, se alguém ler essa fic, esse primeiro capítulo, peço um pouco de paciência! Até a próxima!_


	2. Fuga

_Olá! Ninguém deixou nenhum reviewzinho pra alegrar meus dias! Que custa? Bem, deixar isso de lado e começar, não tenho mais nada a dizer!_

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

O claro e ardido Sol entrava pelas frestas da rústica janela, fazendo a jovem moça que se encontrava dormindo apertar os olhos e colocar o travesseiro em cima da face. Seu quarto era bem simples, uma cama não muito grande, paredes brancas mas cheia de plantas a cobrindo, um guarda roupa grande de madeira e bem usado, do lado da cama um criado também desgastado, e na frente de algo que aparentava ser uma varanda, havia uma mesa também de madeira com duas cadeiras. Sabendo que não poderia mais enrolar naquilo por mais que quisesse, tratou de acordar, aquele era o dia, iria não só sair da cidade como também dos arredores, poderia até ir visitar outras cidades, as quais nunca foram nada unidas umas com as outras, o que era na opinião de nossa jovem, um tremendo disperdício.

Levantou-se da cama e andou até o guarda roupa se espreguiçando a cada passo que dava, quando chegou em frente dele, o abriu e mirou suas roupas, eram todos vestidos bastante incomuns, e diversas cores, nenhuma delas vribantes mas todas de certa forma escuras e muito belas. Escolheu um vestido vermelho escuro, tinha uma manga apenas, muito comprida e majestosa, no tronco era como se fosse um corpete, e a saia eram diversos tecidos, uns mais escuros outros menos, alguns sedoso outros até transparentes, a passo que dava com qualquer um daqueles vestidos mostrava suas pernas, um traje bastante fácil de se locomover.

Abriu a porta do quarto, que assim como as paredes era coberta de plantas, e foi para um outro cômodo, uma cozinha bastante pequena, com tudo feito de madeira, aparentava ser bem pouco utilizada e um pouco mais para o lado estava uma outra mesa assim como a do quarto, só que maior e com o dobro de cadeiras, num canto mais afastado se encontrava uma grande estante lotada de livros e pergaminhos, alguns até sendo comido pra traças, a jovem levantou o braço que estava coberto coma mangá até estar perpendicular com seu copor, olhou firmemente para a estante e de repente algo que parecia vento ia retirando as traças dali, deu uma pequena mexida da mão e toda foram congeladas e logo após estraçalhadas.

Abriu a outra única porta que havia no local e saiu para a rua, toda feita de pedra e esburacada, era muito calma e haviam várias outras casas e pensões de parede branca e madeira. Saiu andando calmamente até uma grande casa de pedra muito bem cuidada, adentrou-se no local. Várias pessoas de capas e roupas um tanto similares a dela conversavam e faziam feitiços, um local muito mais agitado que a rua. Foi para um canto na direita onde havia uma escada, igualmente de pedra bem polida, a subiu até um corredor, dirigiu-se até a última sala a esquerda e entrou, havia cerca de sete pessoas ali ao redor de um bruxo de capa bastante majestosa, não era muito jovem mas ainda tinha um belo tom de castanho no cabelo, usava um óculos bastante leve e fino, sua face demonstrava grande calma e sabedoria:

-Aijo! Porque não está com o uniforme de bruxa? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho que lia

-Me desculpe mestre Kaiji, não gosto do uniforme, aquela capa me trapalha, a afinal das contas mniha roupas toda lembram um pouco o uniforme de maga…

-É…só que que quinhentas vezes mais requintado… - comentou um bruxinho loiro de cabelo despenteado e com uma cara de quem gostava de atazanar os outros

-Ao menos eu não saio correndo dos montros como você Daikus… - respondeu dando uma espiada em um mapa que seu mestre também analisava – Que coisa chata, nós nem vamos muito longe…

-Está se preciptando Aijo – disse um jovem bem mais alto que ela, rosto muito bonito e sorriso escondido nos lábios

-Keewin…Como vai? – perguntou dando uma piscadela de quem quer aprontar algo

O jovem apenas acentiu fechando os olhos, os cabelos pretos esverdiados, lisos e brilhantes como água caiam belamente nos olhos, trazendo àquele rosto sempre sério e compenetrado seu mais perigoso charme, junto ao uniforme de bruxo muito bem cuidado que lhe caía muito bem, sua capa não era apenas bege com pedra na gola, era um bege perolado muito bonito, um retoque feito por ele mesmo.

Após uma hora de reunião inútil na opinião de Aijo, muito necessária na de Keewin e nada interessante na de Daikus, o grupo que se somavam nove resolveu partir para a tal missão, uma missão um pouco mais além do que todos já haviam ido. Era algo que estava sempre sendo proposto há dez anos por Aijo, desde que chegara ali na cidade de Geffen tinha uma enorme sede de ir muito além dos arredores e visitar cidades, algo na opinião de todos do local, algo inútil, que apenas quase dez anos depois fora aceito.

Não era nada comum pessoas quererem se locomover de uma cidade a outra e enfrentar barreiras, o contato entre as cidade era quase zero, cada uma com sua cultura e suas habilidades, sempre certas de conseguir dar conta de qualquer problema sozinhas. O tal plano, missão, ou seja lá que o grupo resolveu chamar, apenas for a aceito após um muito convincente discurso da jovem bruxa sobre o pouca experiência em campo da comunidade mágica, alegava que não haviam monstros fortes o bastante ao redor para a comunidade mágica se desenvolvesse o quanto o seu potencial permitia.

Após quase uma hora, estavam no limite de onde sempre iam, um local com muitas árvores e um enorme lago, todos pararam apreensivos deixando o jovem bruxa andando despreocupada em frente:

-Venha aqui Aijo! – gritou seu mestre se forma bastante forte, ela sempre tinha aquele dom de querer lhe contrariar, ou melhor, renovar tudo bruscamente.

Sempre fora uma aluna prodígio, todos esperavam diversas glórias e responsabilidades dela, mas as coisas nunca foram daquele jeito, chegara lá pensando grande demais, tinha uma bravura e curiosidade, principalemente curiosidade inagualável, nada mudara desde aquela época, nada além da aparência, seu seus fios de cabelo sempre tão assustadoramente magníficos já não tinham aquela mistura de cores tão bem distriuída, tendiam mais para o loiro e castanho claro, deixando tons de vermelho e preto o darem um toque especial:

-São apenas gafanhotos!

-Eles estão em muitos Aijo! Devem ter um lider, que com certeza não é tão fraco quanto eles!

-É só improvisar! – disse virando as costas e adentrando ainda mais

-Me...mestre Kaiji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos viraram abruptamente para trás, e lá estava Daikus, há uns dez metros de distância de uma gafanhoto incrivelmente maior com garras de metal, parecia bastante despreocupado, não era nenhum monstro muito racional:

-Barreira Daikus!!! – berrou Aijo

-Não vai detê-lo por muito tempo! – gritou um outro membro

-Usem a imaginação seus...!

E sem mesmo ter tempo para terminar o quer que queria dizer, Keewin soltou uma enorme barreira flamajante na cara do monstro, fazendo-o chamar mais companheiros:

-Barreira todos!!! – ordenou Kaiji

-Todos não né??? – gritou Aijo irritada mirando a cena com olhos bastante zangados

"Melhor soltar meteroros!"

Sumonou um enorme cajado verde, fico e com um belo enfeite em cima. Bateu fortemente com a ponta no chão e começou a invocar a magia. Uma energia forte, vermelha e quente a rodeava como vento, fazendo os cabelos e roupa voarem lindamente para todos os lados como se estivessem dentro de um ciclone. Sem muitas delongas grandes bolas de fogo caiam violentamente no chão:

-Sua louca!

Em pouco segundos todas as árvores ao redor foram sendo derrubadas, grandes, pequenas e médias atingiam o grupo de gafanhotos junto com os meteoros:

-Keewin! Rápido! Corra pra cá!!!!!!

Mas antes que o jovem bruxo pudesse chegar ao encontro da colega, o enorme cadáver do gafanhoto junto de enormes árvores fizeram uma grande barreira separando Aijo do grupo.

"Droga!"

-Aijooo!! Você fez isso de propósito!!!!!!

"Keewin...eu volto pra te buscar outra hora!"

E sem responder a qualquer chamado, com um movimento do cajado moveu outras árvores caídas para reforçar as barreira.

"Ótimo, eles teram de atravessar o lago ou essa floresta densa para vir atrás de mim, dá tempo de sobra pra fugir!"

Guardou o cajado dentro do nada e colocou-se a correr. Não iria voltar tão cedo, aquilo não era preucação, era prisão, era medo de algo não existente que predia não só aos magos como qualquer outra comunidade em suas redondezas sem querer aprender mais nada. Era hora de acabar com tudo aquilo.

"Hora de..."

O jovem bruxa parou de repente. Estava em frente, ou melhor, de baixo de uma enorme árvore, não percebera, mas já não estava numa floresta densa, olhou assustada para todos os lados, estava anoitecendo. O vermelho e laranja do pôr do Sol deixavam as flores pelo gramado com sua cor mais acentuada, as folhas da árvores bem espalhadas estava tão...

"Isso...é familiar...um lugar seguro para descançar..."

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

_Fim! Não está tão melhor que o primeiro, mas ao menos alguns personagens já mostraram as caras e as coisas tomaram rumo! O próximo será bem melhor!_

_Até mais!_


	3. Fuga em dupla

_Aeww! Aqui estou eu com meu projeto de continuar as fics!! Bem, peguei essa primeiro!! Queria escrever algo original meu, e como todos os personagens foram criados pela tia aqui....!!!_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O dia seguinte amanhecera nublado, apesar dos raios conseguirem passar, uma hora ou outra, pelas grossas nuvens de chuva, aquela manhã parecia mais um fim de tarde tempestuoso.

Aijo espreguiçou-se ainda deitada perto das raízes da árvore que escolhera como abrigo. Coçou os olhos e mirou as flores ao seu, suas cores estavam escuras, logo em seguida olhou para o céu de chuva e vento.

"Preciso achar outro local..."

Demorou mais uns cinco minutos para se levantar, apesar de não ser seu colchão macio, ficar debaixo dos largos e compridos galhos daquela árvore era algo bem confortável, e mesmo com a tempestade vindo, a preguiça e a sonolência pareciam vencer a preocupação.

"Devia ter buscado o Keewin...Bem, deixa pra lá..."

A jovem maga sentou-se e deu uma outra breve olhada nas flores ao redor.

"Flores de todas as cores... Eu já vi isso antes..."

Aproximou os finos dedos de uma bela flor de cor violeta e depois de outra azul. Era como um sonho distante que ainda estava vivo dentro dela mas que parecia impossível se lembrar. Suas memórias de quando havia chegado à cidade dos magos, Geffen, parecia ter sumido assim como o colorido surpreendente de seus cabelos, restando apenas traços.

O barulho de um trovão a fez retirar rapidamente os dedos das flores, quase arrancando as pétalas. As nuvens grossas e acinzentadas se moviam mais rápido com o vento forte que fazia os fios de cabelo da jovem esvoaçar para todos os lados. Finalmente tomou uma decisão e graciosamente levantou-se e ajeitou o vestido que estava torto no corpo devido ao cochilo, olhou para os lados e tomou a direção contrária da onde veio, e em passos apressados, voltou à sua jornada.

Por mais que ameaçasse chover, a gotas de chuvas pareciam não querer nunca descer do céu e regar as gramíneas e árvores por onde a moça passava às pressas tentando ver se chegava a alguma outra cidade:

-Tsunaime!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Um grito ecoou ali por perto, junto de pessoas correndo por ali. A garota olhou para os lados, mas não via nada por entre as várias árvores por ali. Tentou seguir a correria mas cada uma vinha de um lado.

"Assim não dá!!"

Deu um suspiro irritado e se sentou na grossa raiz exposta da árvore mais próxima. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos nas pernas, e com uma expressão inquieta ficava apenas ouvindo a bagunça, tudo indicava que um grupo cheio de rapazes em armaduras corria atrás de um só.

O barulho de folhas secas sendo pisadas a alertou, e num gesto rápido, mirou o olhar para onde vinha o barulho e projetou um cajados numa das mãos sem nem menos olhar para seu feito, e em questão de segundos um vulto passou rapidamente por ali, quase atropelando Aijo, que num gesto ágil, cravou o cajado no chão, fazendo uma veloz corrente de gelo correr pelo chão até congelar metade do corpo do indivíduo:

-A-ha!! – a garota exclamou enquanto ia atrás para ver quem era – Peguei... – sua fala estava animada no começo, mas assim que ficou de frente com o rapaz, seu tom diminuiu e seus olhos grudaram naquela fugira a analisando.

Cabelos prateados e acinzentados como as nuvens no céu daquele momento, e os fios se comportavam como ondas numa tempestade e o rosto de traços restos e fortes acentuavam aquela aparência de aventureiro rebelde e destemido. A julgar pela armadura um tanto velha mas ainda resistente, ele deveria ser um espadachim da famosa cidade da Prontera, cidades dos espadachins e noviços, os quais ela só havia escutado em história e relatos antigos.

Assim como ela fez, o rapaz também a analisou de baixo à cima com uma expressão um tanto espantada e admirada:

-Uma maga... – com um movimento leve o rapaz quebrou o gelo que tomava conta de suas pernas – Pelos relatos achei que eram mais lentos pra fazer magia embora fossem poderosos... – falou divertido recebendo um olhar reprovador da garota – Já que parece ser habilidosa, consegue barra-los?

-Os caras te seguindo? – perguntou pensativa

-Isso mesmo...

-Se me disser por que está fazendo isso... – falou séria, mas com um olhar vigoroso de quem espera uma boa resposta

-Cansei... De ficar só nessa cidade... – falou com um sorriso aventureiro

-Então pode deixar...

Aijo sorriu largamente, e assim que voltou à sua expressão normal, a chuva começou a castigar o local. Virando-se de costas para ele e ficando de frente para onde o barulho de pessoas correndo vinha e chacoalhando sutilmente o cajado decorado, começou lançar várias barreira de gelo que trancavam as passagens por entre as árvores:

-Isso é forte mesmo! – o rapaz sacou a espada e com toda sua força bateu numa barreira conseguindo apenas racha-la

-É sim! Mas não vai durar mais que meia hora contra todos eles! Vamos logo!

Aijo o pegou pelo braços e começou a correr para longe;

-Por aí não! Quero visitar morrer, vamos para o Sul!

-Ah, ta bom!!

O céu chorava grossas lágrimas que enlameavam o chão atrapalhando a corrida desesperada dos dois. Não só a lama prendia seu pé, mas também as roupas molhadas da maga grudavam em seu corpo limitando seus movimentos.

Após uma hora de corrida, sendo guiados pelas luzes dos relâmpagos, que eram as únicas coisas capazes de iluminar aquela tempestade, a dupla de fugitivos de seus grupos encontrou uma espécie de caverna perto das bordas do deserto de Morroc. Mesmo às escura, e à base de tropeços, os dois entraram no local, que apesar de não ter fogo algum, as parede avermelhadas continham uma luz que fazia possível ver as coisas.

Os dois olharam para o chão, insetos do tamanho de suas pernas andavam de um lado para outro, um deles até parecia cutucar as botas do espadachim:

-Você pisou no ovo! – a garota o puxou para perto de si, onde havia um espaço sem ovos para pisar, afinal, aparentemente estavam exatamente onde os ovos eram colocados

-Uhm... Ali parece ter um espaço para passar... – o rapaz apontou para um estreito caminhozinho

-Tá, você primeiro... – ela disse enquanto torcia o vestido encharcado que agora parecia lhe pesar mais que nunca

Cambaleando para os lados e quase pisando em outros ovos com as pesadas botas, o rapaz dos cabelos acinzentados saiu do ninho, dando espaço para Aijo passar, também cambaleando, mas com uma precisão e habilidade maior:

-Uau... – o garoto disse – Bem, não tivemos tempo de...

-Aijo – a maga o atropelou com suas palavras e agora estendia a mão num sorriso divertido

-Tsunaime – o espadachim apertou a mão da garota fortemente

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Pretendia escrever mais mas... Prefiro parar por aqui!! Achei esse cap parado!! Mas tinha que apresentar o Tsunaime!!!^^_


End file.
